


Joy (I was giving up, I was giving in)

by Passtheparson



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Fools in Love, Idk what’s happening, Kent and Bailey are long lost brothers, M/M, a series probably, did everyone forget about Kent?, i gave Vegas some kiddos bc they’re lonely, the tropey sad kinda fic, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passtheparson/pseuds/Passtheparson
Summary: “You know they talking  how much you look like Parse, right?” And honestly, Bailey’s floored. “What?” He whispers.Bailey “Buckets” Buck didn’t really know what to expect from being a first round draft pick to the Las Vegas Aces, but it’s not this, finding out that he has an older brother and finding out that he’s in love with a teammate.Definitely not that.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson, Kent Parson&OMC, OMC/OMC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. How’d you always know when I’m down?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song “JOY” by Bastille.
> 
> I don’t really know how this came about, so maybe keep your judgy comments inside! :)
> 
> Also, If I translate anything wrong, please tell me!

Bailey Buck wasn’t drafted to the Las Vegas Aces in the first round because of luck. No, he worked to get here, worked to work with Kent Parson, and most of all, worked to hide who he really was.

He remembers it like it was yesterday. 

“Bailey Buck, first round draft pick for the Las Vegas Aces!” 

He remembers walking up to that stage, shaking hands with their managers, smiling as he pulled a jersey over his head.

He remembers his dad telling him not to turn out like his brother, but he doesn’t even know who his brother is.

He remembers his dad, telling him that he can’t go around with guys anymore and that he needs to dump his boyfriend.

Most of all, Bailey remembers saying goodbye. He loved Miguel, but it wasn’t going to last.

And then he’s pushing the memories away, stepping off the plane into the desert.

It’s hot. Bailey feels like he’s roasting. He’s not alone, though, he’s going with the other draft pick, Elias Gustafsson. He’s nice, got the whole shabang, blue eyes blonde hair, fun personality, loud, despite his English being bad.

Bailey doesn’t have that. He’s got dirty blonde hair and gray green eyes that change color in the light, and this stupid  shy  thing.

But he’s moving forward, because suddenly there’s a hand on his shoulder, telling him to slow down or he’ll get lost. 

It’s none other than Kent Parson.

Bailey tried to hide a gasp, but it doesn’t quiet work, and Kent is giggling at him.

Giggling.

Yeah. 

“I’m sorry.” Bailey apologizes. 

“You’re all good, kiddo.” Kent smiles, and Bailey feels some of the tension seep away. “So, how does it feel?”

“What?” Bailey asks.

“How does it feel to be drafted in the first round to Vegas?” Kent clarifies.

“I dunno. Scary?” Bailey says. Of course he’s going to say it’s scary.

“It was scary for me too.” Kent says. “Except I didn’t have anyone to walk through it with me. I had a half dead best friend and no parents.”

“Oh, that’s, that sucks.” Bailey says. He knows the whole story, and he doesn’t particularly want to think about it now.

“Parse, we gotta get the rookies in to sign and then you can take Bailey.” Bailey’s head picks up at the use of his name.

“Cool it, Jeff. We have all day.”

“You day that about every rook-woah.”

The man named Jeff stops and stares at Kent and Bailey for a few moments. 

“Kent.” Jeff says, “Can I talk to you?”

Kent looks from Bailey to Jeff, and back again.

“Can you wait here with Elias?” 

Bailey nods, and moves to stand a little closer to Elias. “You know they talkinghow much you look like Parse, right?”

And honestly, Bailey’s floored. “What?” He whispers.

“Yeah. Got the whole Parson look, weird eyes and cowlick. Hair color a little different. Not much though.”

Bailey scowls at Elias, even though he wants to laugh. “That’s not true at all.”

“I will pull up side by side photo, just you wait.”

Bailey sighs, loud and exaggerated.

* * *

Nobody says anything about it, and after signing the entry level contract, Bailey gets told that he’s staying with Kent parson. 

Kent shows him the guest bedroom  and  his cat.

“She probably won’t like you very much, she’s always wary of newcomers- oh.”

Bailey freezes as Kit weaves through his legs, purring audibly. He unfreezes just as quickly, reaching down to pet her.

“That’s weird.” Kent comments, but doesn’t say anything else on the matter.

“A few rules,” He moves on. “Don’t get drunk, you’re eighteen, tell me if you’re going to go somewhere, and don’t waste all your money on the casinos, alright?”

Bailey nods. “Okay. Can I tell you something?”

Kent nods. “Anything, if you’re comfortable telling me.” 

Bailey can’t believe he’s saying this. “If you hear Ariana Grande music coming from the bedroom, just leave me alone, okay?”

Kent tilts his head to the side, opening and closing his mouth as if he doesn’t know what to say. “Are you...” he trails off, flopping his wrist.

Bailey’s eyes widen. “Oh.  Oh! ”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t wanna, like, assume, you know?!” Kent says, rushed.

“Yeah.” Bailey confirms, slightly embarrassed. “My dad said I had to change if I wanted to play hockey, so I had to dump my boyfriend and then...”

He can’t believe he’s telling all this to Kent Parson, the man he met just four hours ago.

“That’s  horrible !” Kent says. “What a bitch.” Bailey doesn’t know when, but now they’re sitting cross legged on the floor like gossiping teens.

“Yeah. It sucked. I miss him sometimes.” 

Bailey looks at his phone. “Ooh, ten pm. It’s midnight in Minnesota.” Bailey murmurs under his breath.

“How do you know that?!” Kent asks. 

“I’m good at time zones and predicting weather.”

“Liar.” Kent says. “That’s impossible.”

“It’s going to be sunny tomorrow, but it’ll be hot since it’s just September, so my guess is one oh two degrees. It’ll be seventy three in Minnesota.” Bailey says, almost like he’s on autopilot.

“I think you’re just spewing nonsense because you’re tired, Buckets.”

“My name’s not Buckets.” Bailey says tiredly.

“It is now, and go to bed. Long day tomorrow.”

* * *

Long day indeed. Kent has Bailey up at six am to go on a run.

“Before it gets hot out,” is the reasoning as Kent’s dragging Bailey out the door.

“How hot?” Bailey finally asks when he’s awake enough.

“It’s gonna be a hundred and two.”

Bailey grins. “Toldja.”

“You’re so weird. Better than any of my other rookies, though.” Kent laughs.

On the third mile of their run, Bailey finally brings up what happened yesterday. “D’ya know what Jeff was talking about yesterday? Elias said it was about how similar me and you looked.”

Kent doesn’t say anything, until he does. “You know, I don’t see it. The thing, swoops said we looked the same, except your hair is just a little darker.”

Bailey just assumes Jeff and Swoops are the same person. 

“Weird.” 

* * *

It’s later that day when Bailey gets his first ice time of the season. Elias is standing next to him as they wait for the go ahead to get onto the ice.

“Åh herregud, vi får vara på isen för första gången!”

“That’s not English, Elias.”

Elias snorts, and replies simply. “Our first ice time, ni stumma amerikaner.”

“Hey!”

Elias bumps his shoulder into Bailey’s, grinning.


	2. When that sun lays down, we’ll be on our way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bailey and Kent hit it off well. Maybe too well, considering the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, somebody come save these boys, they’re kinda dumb

Bailey is lying facedown on his bed in the silence of the bedroom. He can’t be bothered to get up, even when he hears Kent calling him.

“Buckets.” Kent’s now in the doorway, holding a spatula of sorts. “Get your ass up, your staying here, so you’re helping with breakfast.”

“Great...” Bailey mumbles. 

Bailey follows Kent to the kitchen, knowing he’s going to have to talk.

“What’s gotten into you?” Kent asks, flipping an egg.

“Stuff.” Bailey says. He’s trying to avoid it, but it’s not really working. “Gosh, I could really use some alcohol.”

“You’re eighteen, so no.” Kent says. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

“Can’t.” Bailey says.

“Yeah you can.” Kent says, narrowing his eyes. “Or I’ll send Kit on you.”

Bailey gasps. “You wouldn’t!”

“I so would!”

“Fine, fine. I’ll tell you if you don’t tell anyone else.”

Kent nods, leaning in like some teenager waiting to hear gossip.

“I like someone.” Bailey admits.

“Oh god, here we go. First things first, is it me?” Kent says.

“No! God no, you’re like, old.” Bailey exclaims.

“I’m twenty seven, rude!” Kent scowls. “But for real, who is it?”

“Well, if I tell you you’re either going to tease me or skin me.”

“Is it Jeff?!” Kent says, eyes wide.

“No!”

“Just fucking tell me!”

“He’s a fucking teammate, since I can’t do anything right, if you were wondering.” Bailey snaps. He doesn’t really know why.

“Is it your rookie buddy!? Elias!?” Kent finally figures it out. 

Bailey doesn’t say anything to that. 

“Buckets, tell me!”

“No shit Sherlock.” Bailey whispers.

“Oh my god, good on you. He’s hot.” Kent grins.

“I hate you.” Bailey sighs. “You’re like a dad.”

“Would it help if I told you who I was dating?” Kent says.

“You’re dating somebody?” Bailey’s floored. He thought the openly gay NHL player would have a hell of a time finding somebody with the position he’s in.

“Yeah. Alexei Mashkov. I FaceTime him every night.” Kent says, like it’s no big deal that he just spilled a secret to a rookie. 

“ What !? He’s not out yet!” Bailey hisses.

Kent looks at the clock on the stove, then pulls out his phone. 

“Now he is.” Kent turns his phone over to show Bailey the simple text.

_ its done, honey. _

“How’d you do that?” Bailey gapes.

“He told me he was going to do it last week, and you asked, and the timing was right.” Kent shrugs.

“Wow.”

“Okay, can we like, go back to the subject of you and Elias?” Kent asks eagerly.

“No!” Bailey groans. “Can we not?”

“I wanna know everything that’s happened since the day you met him to now.” 

“Literally yesterday, but okay.”

* * *

And so Bailey tells Kent everything, like Kent’s his older brother that he can tell everything to.

It’s quiet for a long time before Kent talks again. “You got a long ways to go, kiddo.” He says, standing up and making his way back to the kitchen. 

Bailey takes it as his cue to leave, exiting the room and going to his bedroom. Even though he’s not sad, Bailey’s really feeling some Ariana right now.

Kent’s gonna question has, but does it really matter?

No.

* * *

“Buckets, bro, we have dry land in half an hour!” Bailey hears Kent call outside of his bedroom twenty minutes later. “Okay, maybe not. I hear Ari.”

“I’m fine!” Bailey says, flinging open the door. “See?”

“I thought you were in your feels about Elias.” Kent says. “And you’re not!”

Bailey reaches out and swats Kent. “I’m not that gay.”

“You say that.”

* * *

Dry land goes fine, Elias talks too loud and Bailey has to pretend to hate it, even though he loves it. 

“Shut up, you slob.” Bailey grins. “You’re too loud.”

Kent keeps giving him looks from across the room, but Bailey’s fully ignoring him by now. 

“You love it.” Elias smiles. Bailey smacks him on the shoulder.

* * *

“Okay, can we talk about this?!” Jeff exclaims, shoving both Kent and Bailey into the elevator to Kent’s penthouse.

“Talk about what?!” Kent and Bailey say in unison. 

“That!”

Jeff makes Kent and Bailey sit down on the sofa, like he’s giving them a dad talk. 

“I’m gonna force you to take a dna test if you don’t know what’s going on.” Jeff says.

Bailey looks at Kent. Kent looks at Bailey.

“Excuse me?” Bailey says. “What do you mean?”

“The fact that you look like literal twins, except Bailey’s a touch shorter and his hair’s just a little different, that’s what I mean.”

Kent looks at Bailey. Bailey looks at Kent. 

“Huh?!” Kent says. “We don’t look the same.” 

“You fucking do, though. Look in the damn mirror.” Jeff snaps.

“Cool it.” Kent says.

“Please just listen to me.”

* * *

“Wait, how old were you when dad left?” Bailey stopped referring to his dad as his dad and now refers to him as just dad.

“Seven or eight, I think, why?”

“That makes sense. Dad said he remarried before I was born,”

“I have my moms last name.” Kent says suddenly. “She always said I didn’t need to know about my dad.”

“That’s funny, because right before the draft, my dad told me to dump my boyfriend so I didn’t turn out like my brother.” Bailey says. “I didn’t even ask.”

Bailey and Kent stare at each-other, then look to Jeff, who has a grin on his face. 


	3. If we go down, then We’ll go down together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bailey, Kent AND Elias figure some shit out.

After several weeks and two pre season games, Bailey and Kent address IT again.

“Call him!” Kent says, bouncing on his toes. “Please!”

“Are you stupid?!” Bailey hisses. “It’s almost midnight there.”

“Wake him up.” Kent pushes. 

“You’re so rude, and not a good time, since we just played a game and you’re adrenaline high. Maybe tomorrow morning.”

* * *

And that’s how Bailey and Kent end up sitting on the living room floor, calling Bailey’s dad.

“Hey dad?” Bailey starts.

“What’s going on, squirt? Great game tonight, by the way.”

“Uh huh.” Bailey says, spreading his legs out in front of himself, slumping against the couch. “Um, I have a weird question.”

“Have at it.”

“So, um, who were you married to before mom?” 

“Squirt, you know I can’t tell you, right? It’s for your own good.”

“Dad, just fucking tell me, because I think I met your other son.” Bailey snaps, dropping the phone and placing his head in his arms.

“Bailey. Who?”

“Kent mother fucking Parson, who else?!” Bailey sobs. He doesn’t know why he’s so sad, but suddenly Kent’s picking up the phone.

“Mr. Buck?”

It’s silent for a little bit, then Kent’s talking again. “I’m so sorry. No, it’s all good. If you want my number-“

Kent’s listing off his phone number, and Bailey’s crying.

* * *

“Do you want to know what happened?” Kent’s whispering, soft in Bailey’s clouded mind. 

“No.” Bailey says, but yes, of course he wants to know what happens. 

“Your dad’s flying out for our next game. He said we could talk more then.”

And oh. Not bad. Bailey shrugs. “You know what would be real nice right now? Some of that whiskey you keep up in the top cupboard.”

“You’re so stupid.” Kent smiles.

* * *

  
Their next game, and Bailey is so amped up on nerves that it’s crazy. Elias has to physically hold down Bailey’s leg to stop it from shaking.

“You’re fine.” He says. “Your dad be mad if we lose?”

Bailey shakes his head, and Elias grips his shoulder, hard.

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying.” Bailey says. If he wanted to, he couldn’t. He can’t lie in front Elias.

“You are sure?” 

Bailey nods, even though he isn’t really sure.

Elias squeezes his hand, and keeps giving him worried looks.

Kent, across the locker room, is also giving Bailey looks. Suggestive looks, and smirks. Bailey wants to hit him.

* * *

They lose. Bad. 1-5.

Bailey cries, and he knows his dad is disappointed, and he feels bad for lying to Elias. 

Elias just hugs him, instead of Kent, and Bailey cries harder, which in turn makes Elias hold him just a little tighter, just a little longer.

His dad finds him out in the hallway to the locker room, both Elias and Kent trying to calm Bailey down.

“You need to stop crying, kiddo,” Bailey’s dad starts. “It’s just one game.”

“He doesn’t.” Elias’ sharp tone cuts through the quiet. “He can fucking sad one time, okay?”

“Elias, hush.” Kent says. “Mr. Buck, so good to meet you.” Kent sticks out his hand to shake.

“Kent Parson, we should talk.”

And then it’s just Bailey and Elias, left sitting in that hallway. At this point, all their teammates have gone home.

“Bailey,” Elias whispers, leaning against him. “I,”

“What?” Bailey whispers back.

“I’m,”

And suddenly, they’re kissing, a soft experimental press of Elias’ lips against Bailey’s.

Elias quickly takes control of the kiss, sliding his tongue along Bailey’s bottom lip, and licking into his mouth.

“Woah!” Bailey pulls back, startled. “What are we doing?”

“I thought that,” Elias starts, looking confused. “Did you not?”

Bailey sighs, loud and audible. “Okay, yes, I do, but I can’t have a whole discussion right now, there’s something I have to tell you about Kent and I.”

“Are you together?” Elias’ eyes are wide, the blue sparkling.

“No, god no.” Bailey says. “I think we’re brothers.”

“You aren’t?”

“Wait, What?”

“I thought you were brothers.” Elias says, tilting his head slightly. 

“Buckets!” Kent calls from the end of the hallway. “Let’s go. You to, Eli.” 

“Me? Don’t I go back to Swoops?”

“Not today, buddy,” Bailey says, grabbing Elias’ wrist and tugging him down the hall towards Kent and Bailey’s dad.

“Okay.” Elias seems content to just hold Bailey’s hand, so Bailey doesn’t let go, or feel the need to.

“Bailey, dad wants to talk to you, and Elias, I want to talk to you.” Kent says, putting on his ‘I’m captain of the Aces and you’ll listen to me’ voice. 

And so, Bailey walks with his dad into a secluded area, and talks to him.

“Bailey, I have something serious to tell you.” His dad starts. 

Bailey just nods.

“It’s about your brother.”

“You can just tell me that it’s Kent.”

“It’s Kent. And you know, I feel really bad for what I did to him, and I’m willing to change my ways so you don’t have to feel like he did.” Bailey’s dad tells him.

Bailey doesn’t really know what to think. It feels kind of weird, having a brother he didn’t know he had until today, and he’s the captain of the Aces.

Weird.

“I know you like that boy, Bailey. Elias, I think he could be good for you. Just please do what you think is right.”

“Oh, um,” Bailey throws his arms around his dads neck, hugging him. “Thank you.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Kent is just finishing up his ‘dad’ talk with Elias.

“And I’ll make damn sure you’re not treating him like dirt.”

“I’m not plan on treating him like, how you say, dirt.” Elias says. “Would never think of that.”

“Thank god. You can go now.” 

“Can I go find Bailey?” Elias asks.

Kent shakes his head. “Later. Me and him need to have a talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of you reading this! You’re the best!


	4. I just wanna feel something, I just wanna feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent and Bailey decide what being brothers is going to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These translations mean crap, but the French one is especially inaccurate, since Jack actually speaks quebecois.

“Bailey, isn’t this scary for you?!” Kent says over the Ariana Grande that’s blasting from his room.

“Not really, god damnit. There’s nothing to be fucking scared of!” Bailey shouts back.

And then Kent’s slamming the door, retreating to his room, where he’s blasting Britney Spears and hugging his cat. 

He knows he can be more mature than this, but he doesn’t want to be. He’s scared, he finally has a dad, but it’s the same dad as his rookie.

He texts Jeff.

Parse

Can you come over, please?

Swoops

On my way.

Kent breathes a sigh of relief. He knows he should call Alexei, should tell Alexei what’s going on. He’s level headed, he’d know what to do.

So he texts Alexei next.

Kenny

Call me

Lex

Sure thing

“Alexei I have a brother.” Is the first think out of Kent’s mouth.

“You do? Is bad thing?” Even the sound of Alexei’s voice, low and gravelly from sleep is grounding.

“No, I just don’t know how to do it. I don’t know how to be a brother.” Kent says.

“You a good boyfriend.” Alexei says unhelpfully.

“Wow. Thanks.” Kent rolls his eyes.

“Is true. Who is brother?” Alexei asks.

“My rookie,” Kent says. “Bailey Buck. Or I could say, Bailey Parson. Wait, no. That’s not how it works. Although that would be cool-“

“Kenneth Parson, get out of the bedroom!” Kent hears Jeff call through the apartment. “You too, Buckets, I brought your buddy.”

“You know, Bailey’s right, you were kinda going all big brother on him before you knew you were his big brother.” Jeff says.

Bailey smirks at Kent.

“Sometimes I hate you.” Kent flips Bailey off.

“It’s the brother thing.” Bailey says, sliding his hand in grip with Elias.

“Oh, know what?” Elias says, smiling. “Both of you are gay, that cute.”

Bailey leans into Elias before smacking him on the shoulder. “Shut up.”

“Oh, you love it, solsken.” Elias teases, smoothing Bailey’s unruly hair back.

“Wait, What does that mean?” Kent asks, surging up from his place on the sofa.

“Sunshine, why?” Elias asks, smiling sweetly at Kent. “He has gold hair.”

“Alexei calls me something similar, you know, but Russian.” Kent says.

“Ah, solntse?”

“Yeah, that.” 

“Wait wait wait, back the fuck up,” Jeff says. “You’re dating Mashkov? For how long?!”

Kent looks unbothered. “Mm, close to a year.”

“And you told zero people?! He came out like, a week ago!” Jeff exclaims.

“Of course, you bimbo, why’d you think he came out?!” Kent screeches.

Bailey looks at Elias. “Are we gonna have to come out?”

“Not necessarily. You can talk to management about it soon, if you need to.” Jeff says. “It’s up to you, if you think you’re in it for the long haul, then you could kill two birds with one stone and tell people about your relationship too.”

“Wow.” Elias says, turning to Bailey. “Do you want to do that, solsken?”

Bailey thinks for a moment. Is Elias really serious? Does he want to go all in with Bailey even though he just kissed him a day ago? They haven’t even been on a date yet. “I mean, what happens if we don’t last? What happens if you suddenly decide you don’t really want me anymore?”

Elias frowns. “Why would I not need you? That isn’t what I mean, I don’t ever want to leave you.” 

“That’s cute.” Kent says.

“You’re sure?” Bailey asks, lacing his fingers with Elias.

Elias nods, running a hand through his blonde hair. “I do it for you.”

Bailey wants to cry, but instead he just burrows into Elias’ side. 

“Aww. Cute.” Kent says, poking Bailey in the face.

“Shut up.” Bailey says, smacking Kent’s hand away.

“It is!”

Bailey plays very many more games, and get injured.

He twists an ankle after a nasty check, and He’s our for four games. They call someone up, Nicholas Carter, from the Aces farm team, and he’s really good, so good that Bailey is worried the’ll send him to the farm team and keep Nick up.

When he’s not worrying himself sick, Elias is telling him to not worry. 

“They let you play once your ankle better. Let heal, then playing again.”Elias tells him, rubbing his shoulders.

“Unfair.” Bailey moans. “You get to play and I don’t. What a scam.”

“You want to be injured more?” Elias asks.

Bailey scowls.

“Move over,” Elias says, falling onto the sofa with Bailey and cuddling into his side. 

“I’m back!” Comes Kent’s voice from the entryway. Bailey doesn’t respond. “I’m back with somebody!”

“I don’t care!” Bailey yells back.

He doesn’t really care, not until Jack Zimmermann and Alexei Mashkov are walking into the living room. 

“Excuse me?” Bailey asks.

“Oh, holy shit, he does look like you.” Jack says, staring at Bailey. “Are you sure you’re not twins?”

“We don’t look that alike,” Kent says. 

“Look very alike, solntse.” Alexei says, reaching for Kent’s hand. 

“Gross.”Bailey scowls.

“You’re just mad because you can’t play in tonight’s game.” Kent grins.

“Of course I am, you asshole.” Bailey groans.

“Ha.”

“Can someone tell me who the blonde guy is?” Jack asks.

“Which one?” Alexei responds, smiling. 

“The one we don’t know.”

Elias smiles, and begins to introduce himself. “Elias Gustafsson. Left defense.”

“Rookie?” Jack asks. Elias nods.

“Also Bailey’s boyfriend.” He adds. 

Jack turns to Kent, and Bailey slaps Elias across the arm.

“You’re both gay,” he says. “How cute.”

“So are you.” Bailey let’s the words fall from his mouth without thinking.

Jack frowns, the shrugs. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Bailey, you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut.” Kent says.

Bailey turns to get Elias to back him up, but sees the Elias and Alexei are deep in a conversation in their own languages, but somehow they know what the other is saying.

“Och så fick de reda på att de var bröder, och det var vild! och sedan bestämde jag mig för att kyssa Bailey för varför inte, vet du?” Elias says.

I catch my name in there.

“да, для меня и Кента это было немного по-другому, я назвал его крысой в первый раз, когда встретил его, но мы решили этот конфликт.”

“How do they know what each other is saying?!” Kent whisper yells, suddenly perched on the arm of the sofa next to me.

“I don’t fucking know!” I say back.

“эти идиоты, не знают других языков, кроме английского.” Alexei shoots a grin at Kent, and Jack seems to know what some of it means, because suddenly he cuts in.

“I can speak French, you know?” He says, sitting on the edge of the couch. “vous êtes peut-être les idiots étrangers.”

“Oh god.” Kent grins, wicked. “All of you are so dumb.” 


End file.
